<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brave, Strong, Great Hugs by Wr1tingpundamentals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122533">Brave, Strong, Great Hugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1tingpundamentals/pseuds/Wr1tingpundamentals'>Wr1tingpundamentals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post Season 5 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters slightly more articulate than usual, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, acknowledgement and apologies, boundary setting, brief panic attack, characters actually talking to each other, characters talking to each other after starting therapy, complete work, creating solid friendships, mentions of abuse, no beta we die like men, physical affection with consent, supportive friendships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1tingpundamentals/pseuds/Wr1tingpundamentals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra and Scorpia have a lot to say to each other if they want this friendship to move forward in a healthy way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post Season 5 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brave, Strong, Great Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! There's some mentions of abuse and mental health in this fic as Catra and Scorpia talk out some of their issues. I don't think any of this reaches into truly dark themes, but please read safely. <br/>A cup of tea and something soft is a recommended pairing for this literature.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, Arrow-Boy, I appreciate the gesture, but honestly we don’t need to do this.”</p>
<p>“Look, Adorable-Ears – ow, I really do think we need to do this. Entrapta and I have been working pretty hard to get part of Glimmer’s gemstone to go with us into space and if you need an emergency teleport or if you’re with her in a sparkle fight none of us are going to be able to concentrate with your adorable sneezes – ow!” </p>
<p>“Okay first off I’m telling your girlfriend you called her powers a Sparkle Fight.” Catra cackled at Bow’s look of horror and sent him a not at all reassuring wink. “Second of all you know the rules, I don’t know why you’re complaining.” Catra flicked him gently on the arm one last time for good measure before they came to a stop in front of Perfuma’s hut. Catra shifted from one foot to the other. Her tail and ears hung limp as she contemplated what might be waiting beyond the flap Perfuma calls a door. </p>
<p>“You know I won’t make you go in there. We can turn around and leave right now if this is going to do more harm than good.” Bow waits for Catra to look at him before telegraphing his movements and slowly putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Easily evaded, easily slipped out of, easily welcomed for the warm and gentle pressure Bow places on his friends. It took him longer than he’d like to admit to realize what Catra needed from physical affection, but once Bow picked up on how to get her to respond the attention had been relentless. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Bow.” Catra gave a small, genuine smile still tinged with nerves and Bow decided to push his luck.</p>
<p>“Aw I’m sorry, what was that? Was that my name?” Catra groaned and rolled her eyes turning back to the ‘door’. Bow gasped trying to egg her on when he saw her ears and tail perk up as if she was trying to bite back a laugh. “With a thank you? Am I sure I brought the right Catra here? I mean really-” Catra pushed through the door flap ready to escape Bow’s pestering even if it meant confronting old wounds. Bow followed quickly after with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Catra’s eyes adjusted quickly to the dimmer room, the salt lamp in the corner casting a peaceful pink glow and dispelling any sense of Horde Prime from the room. Plants littered every available surface and draped along the walls in a variety Catra might’ve found breathtaking if her nerves were less alight.</p>
<p>In the corner she spotted a familiar figure seemingly lost in whatever activity occupied her claws. Hunching her shoulders and preparing the speech she still had yet to give she cleared her throat once, “hey, Scorpia.” There was still a slight crack to her voice as the words cleared her lips. No going back now. </p>
<p>“Wildcat!” Scorpia leapt off the chair she had been hunched over, her knitting needles and the completely tangled ball of yarn they accompanied clattering to the floor, narrowly avoiding snaring her feet. Catra closed her eyes anticipating being lifted and held, her arm crossing her body in a brace. </p>
<p>After a few moments when that didn’t happen she cracked open an eye to see Scorpia staring at Bow just over her shoulder. She turned around to see him making some odd combination of a stop-cutthroat-wave gesture. He stopped immediately seeing her turn and gave a not-at-all-suspicious smile with a totally innocent thumbs up. Catra blinked and her ears flicked back before she turned again to face Scorpia who had taken a small step back. </p>
<p>“Hey, um, wildcat! It’s uh, it’s so good to see you again!” Scorpia stuck out a claw in what had to be the most awkward possible combination of a salute and a handshake Catra had ever seen. She was caught somewhere between laughing and crying and settled on staring at the claw a heartbeat too long for anyone to feel comfortable. </p>
<p>Scorpia looked down at the floor letting out an uncomfortable chuckle, drawing her claw back behind her head and rubbing at her neck in embarrassment. Catra let out a soft hiss drawing her own hand to the back of her neck and unconsciously bringing Scorpia’s attention back to her. </p>
<p>The look of warm, careful consideration she gave Catra felt almost more intimate than the hug would have. The corners of Scorpia’s lips twitched as if she were mentally testing out a speech.<br/>
Fortunately for Catra, utterly unprepared to hear what that speech may be, Perfuma chose that moment to round the corner with a tray full of tea and some sort of fruit cookie.</p>
<p>“Hey, Perfuma!” Bow stepped in front of Catra with a wide smile startling the two of them out of their moment. </p>
<p>“Oh, Bow!” Perfuma practically threw the tea set at Scorpia, who caught it with a clattering wobble just barely managing to keep the tray intact, and pulled Bow into a tight hug. Her head tilted as she opened her eyes with her chin over Bow’s shoulder and met Catra’s clearly nervous gaze. “And Catra? Are you here for tea? Oh! Would you like to try to meditate again?” She let go of Bow and stood on her toes to peer further into the room. “I see Adora isn’t with you today… it would probably be easier to try again if you’d like.” </p>
<p>“Maybe not today.” Catra smiled in spite of herself at how familiar this already felt. It had been one month since the fall of Prime and the rebirth of Etheria and Catra was starting to understand her roles with the various princesses outside of a war setting. Once they’d officially decided to postpone the trip, Perfuma, Adora, and Catra had spent the first week together, at the insistence of Bow and Glimmer, learning centering and grounding techniques. As much as Adora seemed dead set on annoying her while meditating Catra appreciated her presence in defusing the tension with Perfuma and explaining some of the broader strokes of their history. </p>
<p>“Not today is fine but I do think you should try again before your trip starts next week.” Perfuma’s smile remained gentle as she handed a cookie to Bow.</p>
<p>“Yeah, um, maybe. We’ll see.” Catra’s eyes nervously scanned the room trying to look everywhere but at Scorpia currently setting the tray down in the middle of the meditation pillows on the floor. </p>
<p>Perfuma raised an eyebrow well aware of the conversation that was yet to be had. While she and Catra had worked through a fair amount of their personal misunderstandings, Scorpia was another story. The scorpioni had returned last week after tying up some administrative ends at the former Fright Zone. Only Adora had been back to visit since she’d arrived. Catra had been there less than five minutes and already felt like she’d run an emotional marathon, which, she supposed, wasn’t terribly different from any other visit.</p>
<p>Perfuma narrowed her eyes ready to launch into the confrontation with all the tact of a cactus when Bow interrupted, his mouth still half full, “wooow, Perfuma! This cookie is delicious!” He swallowed thickly, wiggling the bitten cookie at Perfuma like a lure. “You have to teach me how to make them some day.” To his credit his voice only cracked a little. “Speaking of space travel, we’re actually here with a potions request! Is this a good time for you two?” </p>
<p>“Oh! Yes! I love a challenge!” Perfuma clapped her hands together and sank onto a cushion staring intently at Bow. </p>
<p>“Yes! A challenge! Fantastic!” The way Bow and Perfuma fed energy into each other seemed to bounce off Catra directly into Scorpia. Where Catra slouched gratefully onto a cushion and closed her eyes, Scorpia sent smiles too wide and gestures too large in response to the rapidly changing vibes of the room. “What is it?” </p>
<p>Bow clapped his hands together. “So basically we’ve figured out how to bring part of Glimmer’s gemstone with us without interrupting its function here. We were wondering if you know of anything that might help with allergies to magic?” </p>
<p>Perfuma glanced between Scorpia, bursting at the seams with things unsaid, and Catra, collapsing on herself with burdens unlifted. She smirked and stood swiftly offering her hand to Bow. “Yes absolutely! But most of it is in the dark room and it will require some neutralizing with acid so we don’t all need to go down there.” </p>
<p>They were already halfway across the room by the time Catra opened her eyes and realized what Perfuma was doing, “so really no need to follow us enjoy the tea and cookies we’llbebackinabit!” Perfuma rushed the last few words practically sprinting around the corner and through a small door with Bow in tow as Catra rose to follow. She sat back down as the only door in town slammed shut and reached for a cookie with a scowl.</p>
<p>“Oh that sounds fun! I probably shouldn’t be down there I mean, acid, claws, lightning, acid, did I already say acid? Oh and um, tail. Well I mean you have a tail too but not as big of a tail, which is fine I mean we all have different tails. Or no tails-”</p>
<p>Catra held up a hand, meeting Scorpia dead in the eyes for the first time in weeks. Her ears, shoulders, tail, and expression all looked as flattened as she felt and for once Scorpia listened. Catra took a slow breath and all the words she’d dreamt and wished died on her tongue as soon as she saw Scorpia’s kind, encouraging smile. “Scorpia I… I’m sorry.” It was all she could find and that only made it feel all the more pathetic.</p>
<p>“I know.” Scorpia politely looked away when she saw the tears bloom in Catra’s eyes. No one was quite used to the soft sensitive side she was losing control over displaying, least of all Catra. The waves of guilt and frustration coming off of her felt borderline tangible and it took everything in Scorpia not to scoop her into a cradling hug. Instead she remained on her knees, feet and tail tucked politely behind her. After a moment of contemplation Scorpia poured two mugs of tea and placed one gently in front of Catra who had by then retreated behind her knees, angrily swiping at the tears threatening to fall.</p>
<p>“It’s my recipe from home. Or, well, home away from Horde, back in the day. My momma taught me, and I taught Perfuma. She made me these mugs, actually.” Scorpia flipped hers around to reveal the words <i>brave, strong, great hugs</i> surrounded by flowers. “Since she learned it was my only recipe it’s pretty much all we’ve made this last week. It’s been… good. Really good.” Scorpia’s blush lit up her cheekbones and she practically seemed to glow.</p>
<p>“I’m happy for you.” There wasn’t a single bite of sarcasm in Catra’s tone and after a moment of evaluation Scorpia seemed to relax a hair. When Catra offered a weak smile Scorpia glanced down at the mug in front of her. Doing her best to tamp down the rolling feeling in her chest, she picked up the tea and remembered the last time she’d been offered what she now realized was a deeply personal gift. Painted on her mug in what Catra assumed was cursive written by someone with claws holding a paintbrush, were the words <i>Proud Scorpioni</i>. Catra gestured to her own mug’s words with a nod, “it’s what you deserve.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Wildcat. I um. Ya know the Horde wasn’t really a great place?” Catra stared at her deadpan, taking a small sip of her tea and Scorpia released a nervous chuckle. “I mean I realized that when I left, but the longer I’m out the more I see just how bad it was sometimes.” Scorpia fiddled with her own mug as she tried not to gesture too widely. </p>
<p>“Scorpia, you were one of the only good things about that place. I understand why you left. Honestly, I don’t know how you didn’t leave sooner.” Catra set the mug back down with a grimace as she felt her claws flex, unwilling to risk breaking something so sacred. “I don’t even know where to begin with the things I’ve wanted to say to you since I found your note. I just- I’m sorry.” The words still felt a little bitter on her tongue, but she’d long since learned the value of their medicine.</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I start first then?” </p>
<p>Catra blinked in confusion at Scorpia’s request, her ears tilting at opposite angles as if she were trying to figure out a puzzle. Scorpia nudged the tray of cookies closer to Catra who took another, warily nodding for Scorpia to continue. </p>
<p>“When I first got to Brightmoon Perfuma asked if I was there to learn how to make friends. I was honestly a little insulted I mean, I thought I was a great friend! I made tea, I gave great hugs, and I stayed loyal to the end! It was everything I knew how to do.” Scorpia paused, the furrow in her brow and slight rueful uptick of her smile an unfamiliar expression.</p>
<p>Catra shook her head, “you were a great friend, Scorpia. It was me who drove you away.” Catra dusted the crumbs from her fingers with a shake for emphasis. </p>
<p>“We drove each other away, Wildcat. I had just as much a part of it.” Scorpia sighed, her shoulders dropping and making her seem much smaller than she really was. After a moment she seemed to make a decision, speaking quietly and carefully at her mug. </p>
<p>“We weren’t really friends, or maybe we were sometimes, but that’s still not really being friends. You even told me that, several times, and I just refused to see it because I thought that if I was just a good enough friend to you I could make up for how broken you were and for how bad the situation was.” Scorpia ignored the way Catra’s breath hitched and rushed on. </p>
<p>“It didn’t matter that you weren’t ready to be a good friend back or that you were mean or that you didn’t seem to want to spend time together because I thought I knew it wasn’t about me. That it would be okay in the end if I just stayed by your side and eventually you would I dunno, realize?” Scorpia looked up from her mug with a hardened expression. “That was wrong of me, for a lot of reasons. I thought I knew what was best for you and I didn’t listen to what you were telling me you needed. Every time I tried to decide I knew what was best for you I drove you away.”</p>
<p>The last words resonated deeply within Catra. Her body went rigid as only the tip of her tail flicked. She narrowed her eyes at Scorpia, daring the pupils to change or the eyelids to flick sideways. When Scorpia only stared back with a slight tilt to her chin Catra realized she had the real deal telling her this and fell into a squeaking splutter. “Wh-. N-no. No! Scorpia you cannot take the blame for all of that! I made bad choices, I was a bad friend, I hurt you and Entrapta and- and a lot of people. I’m sorry- I’m just, I...” Catra’s words trailed off as her shoulders hunched. She swallowed the weight of the mistakes she’d made and looked back up at Scorpia who simply shrugged.</p>
<p>“I know, Wildcat.” When Catra only stared back, crumbling and once again on the verge of tears, Scorpia set her mug down and moved Catra’s to the side along with it. She scooted a little closer, hesitantly holding out an arm. “Catra, can I hug you?”</p>
<p>Catra’s body stiffened in apprehension. She blinked several times before she scoffed, retreating into a defensive “since when do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Since I started learning what boundaries look like. I got so excited to see you earlier that I forgot about what I’d been working on with Perfuma. I’m actually really glad Bow was here to remind me and make me look at your body language again, even if it made it pretty awkward.” Scorpia chuckled and Catra allowed a dry cough that might’ve been a laugh if she weren’t so close to crying.</p>
<p>“I’d been thinking about it a lot recently, but it wasn’t until that moment that it really clicked. The more I look back on our times together the more I see how often you were trying to create space. I mean, you were clearly spiraling and unhealthy, but it wasn’t up to me if that meant you needed a hug, or tea, or even me at all.” Scorpia smiled, but the corners of her mouth wobbled as if connected to each of their heart-strings.</p>
<p>”I really thought I was helping, but I wasn’t really listening. I’m sorry too, and I want to show you what that means. The best way I know how to do that is with a hug, and right now you look like you could use a hug, but that’s not for me to decide. So, Catra, would it be alright with you if I gave you a hug?” </p>
<p>Catra’s heart stuttered, unaware of the tension she’d been holding since the start of their friendship until it drained from her skin. She barely registered the nod she’d given before being swept up in what she had to admit was a great, gentle, warm, and finally truly welcome hug. </p>
<p>After a stunned moment Catra clutched desperately in return and felt the resonating hum from Scorpia reverberate through her chest. Not a single spine along Scorpia’s body poked her as she buried her face just above her armored shoulder and let out an involuntary and long overdue sob. The arms around her didn’t tighten, but they rearranged to feel more secure and Catra felt herself lean into the comfort. Her involuntary purr rumbled in a broken staccato as she swung wildly between trust and apprehension. “Why are you doing this?” She mumbled into Scorpia’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Because it’s what you deserve. It’s what I should have done from the start. And because I mean it; I want to be here for you when you’ll let me.” </p>
<p>Scorpia tapped Catra gently, indicating to be let go. After a reluctant moment Catra unwound her arms and pulled away attempting to discretely wipe at her tears despite the obvious damp mark left on Scorpia’s shoulder. The two settled back at a slightly shorter distance with Scorpia rubbing the back of her head awkwardly, letting her knees bounce in their crossed position. “So… tell me, Wildcat, what do you need from me? What do you want to happen?”</p>
<p>Catra sat in a stunned silence blinking owlishly at Scorpia. Part of her wanted to acknowledge the apology, the truth behind the parts that Scorpia had played in straining Catra’s already fragile mental health. Part of her wanted to bask in the warmth of being given a choice. And part of her wanted to push away the apology and the affection given before she’d done anything to deserve it. The latter won out as the ever-present guilt began to roar- the words started tumbling out of her with little cohesion or control. </p>
<p>“You- Scorpia, just - why are you like this? This-this isn’t how this is supposed to go.” Catra shook her head, counting on her fingers with each point she made. “I was horrible to you. I hurt you. I laughed at the things you love. I used your friendship when it was convenient and treated you like a subordinate when you got too close.” Scorpia nodded in acknowledgement and it only made Catra’s anger and guilt grow. </p>
<p>“I didn’t let you know anything that was happening and the one time I did it got us banished to the Crimson Waste!” Catra chuckled dryly, bitterly, “no, it got me banished. But you were so loyal you went with me too. Scorpia, what kind of person would let you do that? No, don’t- don’t answer that.” Catra held up her left hand as the right came up to pinch the bridge of her nose and refocus her thoughts with a deep breath. “You should hate me for the things I did.” </p>
<p>Scorpia took in the words with a nod, slowly picking her mug of tea back up. “Maybe you think I should have, but I promise I never hated you.” </p>
<p>At Scorpia’s firm, reassuring tone Catra sighed fighting back an eye roll. These bleeding heart types never knew a properly unhinged enemy when they saw one, never knew when to give in to their anger so they could protect themselves. They were always looking out for the other guy when they least deserved it. Her tail twitched in agitation as her claws drummed a thoughtless beat into the dirt floor.</p>
<p>Scorpia cocked an eyebrow blowing on her now room temperature tea before draining the mug. She leveled an unbearably blunt look at Catra, “It scared me to see what you were willing to do, how far you would go. And, yeah, a lot of what you did hurt. But, I never hated You.” </p>
<p>Catra’s claws dug desperately into the dirt searching for something grounding. She let out a strangled noise of protest.</p>
<p>Scorpia chuffed, not quite bitterly, “I always tried not to take your anger personally. I thought I could handle it and I wanted to think it meant you had somewhere safe to vent and would maybe start to trust me more. Which, again, not healthy, but that’s a me thing to work on.” Scorpia waved her claw as if dispelling the tangent thought. </p>
<p>“There were a lot of things I could explain or justify, a lot of things I could take, but keeping Entrapta banished on Beast Island wasn’t one of them. Once I saw that I started to see how you were treating me, too. I felt like I didn’t recognize you anymore. I kept hoping you would change you mind, but...” Scorpia’s eyes flicked over to Catra’s cup of tea and her lips quirked down in a frown. “I couldn’t be a good friend to you without risking Entrapta or Emily’s life, and, well, I deserved better too.” </p>
<p>Catra nodded, her voice barely a rasp, “you did. You were right to go.” Scorpia’s shoulders sagged in relief as Catra shouldered her burden. Her vision narrowed as she allowed the memories to roll back through, the words she still needed to release building on her tongue and stirring her heart into a panic. Her breaths felt dangerously shallow and Catra fought to even them out. </p>
<p>A sudden loud bang from the basement pulled all of Catra’s fur on end. Her claws sank all the way into the dirt and her tail bushed out as she let out a strangled yelp.</p>
<p>“We’re okay!” Bow called from below, barely audible. Scorpia tutting at the door was the last sound Catra consciously heard before static rumbled through her ears. As much as she knew the danger wasn’t real the damage was done and Catra felt herself quickly spiraling into an actual panic attack. The soil beneath her palms, now embedded in her claws, trembled as Catra tried to keep herself rooted to the moment. </p>
<p>She took a small sip of air and closed her eyes zeroing in on and identifying the barely audible sounds around her: a welcome breeze stirring the plants in the room, an empty mug clinking against the floor, the completely unsubtle delighted trill from Scorpia, the sound of her heartbeat slowing back down. She reached up to smooth her hair down and rub gently at her face with a groan finally feeling the buzzing static of panic fade from her nerves to her bones. She let out her breath slowly, peering nervously over at Scorpia who swung her gaze widely taking in the room, pretending not to have been caught staring in teary-eyed pride. Catra allowed herself a half-hearted eye roll at Scorpia’s antics. </p>
<p>Scorpia allowed a few more seconds to pass, watching the tension drain from Catra as she worked her way through the moment. When she spoke her voice was touched with awe, and barely above a whisper, as if she hadn’t meant to say it. “Thank you for trusting me with seeing this.”</p>
<p>Catra’s ears fell back again. She tilted her head at Scorpia in confusion before realizing that what had now become a regular habit had once felt like an impossible dream. Catra’s heart gave a heavy thump from its new perch, looking directly at the reminder of how low she had once been. She nodded slowly, carefully. “Yeah, yeah. It’s taken me a while to learn, but we’re getting there. Perfuma’s actually been a pretty big help. And Melog, but they’re out helping Adora and Sparkles on a mission today.”</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you, Catra.” Scorpia’s affirmation made Catra blush as she felt a relaxing, gentle warmth flow through her veins. Catra felt her ears and tail flick as if trying to dispel the praise, but her lips ticked up in a genuine smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Scorpia,” she met Scorpia’s eyes allowing her to see the effort it took to leave it at that. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment as Catra let the overwhelming combinations of praise, acknowledgement, and relief wash over and re-contextualize the guilt still gnawing steadily at her stomach. There were still things unsaid. Catra knew she owed it to Scorpia, and to herself, to try. </p>
<p>Catra cleared her throat, her voice coming through hesitant, but stronger. “It took me a while to stop wanting to blame your leaving for everything that happened after you left. After we conquered Salineas I tried to tell you over the comms that I didn’t feel anything from the victory, that it felt hollow. Part of me wants to think that could have been a turning point, but I know I wouldn’t have given up or walked away then, even if you’d asked me to. I’d lost too much already. I thought everything would be worth it if we could just finish the mission and get everything under control, but I felt… <i>nothing.</i>”  </p>
<p>Catra squared her shoulders and laid her thoughts in front of her, clumsy and halting, but barreling forward with intention. “When you didn’t answer I went searching for you and found the note. I may have won the battle, but it cost me everything, every person on Etheria who had ever cared about me. I had nothing left and I blamed everyone except myself. I knew it was all falling apart. I really didn’t feel like myself. That’s not an excuse, I never should have let this get where it did, but it felt like every day I was going more insane. It felt like I was falling off a cliff and I just wanted to pull the world down with me.”</p>
<p>Catra shuddered at her unintentional phrasing. Her words fell in a solid rush like a dam finally breaking. “Scorpia, I’ll never be able to tell you how truly sorry I am. You deserved better than the way I treated you. I will do everything I can to make it up to you and to be a better friend, if- if you’ll let me. I’m sorry, and I want you to know that I really appreciate that you’re listening and that I would love to be your friend again, but I completely understand if that’s not what you want or if you need time or, or anything else.” Her hand clamped over the back of her neck and she swallowed, closing her eyes and hanging her head.</p>
<p>Scorpia hummed quietly taking in the information for a few moments before responding. “One of the things I’ve been working with Perfuma on is getting a therapy program set up for helping rehabilitate and reintegrate the former Horde soldiers into just being, well, people. Citizens.” Catra’s heart swelled with pride at Scorpia’s words. She may have increased the Horde’s proficiency by 150% but she sure wrecked most of their spirits on the way out. </p>
<p>Scorpia continued, “it’s been eye opening not only interacting with the Princess Alliance and everyone in Plumeria, but seeing those differences applied to the Horde. Even when I realized I wasn’t going to be the one to change you I wanted to see you get better. Even when I realized I had to leave.” Scorpia’s eyebrows came together in a serious nod, emphasizing the weight behind her last words. “Leaving and then coming back again I could finally understand what was always itching at the back of my mind. When I got to Brightmoon and saw Shadow Weaver was working with them things started to click.” </p>
<p>Scorpia reached out a claw slowly, raising her eyebrows in a silent question. Catra nodded and Scorpia set her claw on Catra’s shoulder with a burdened sigh, the pressure grounding them both for Scorpia’s next words. “What we went though as child soldiers at a basic level wasn’t anything good. What you went through surpasses that.” Scorpia respectfully ignored the way Catra’s body tensed. </p>
<p>“I know I didn’t always see what was happening, but I saw enough. I don’t know what they did to you, not exactly. But I saw the way you would draw into yourself after visiting Hordak’s sanctum. I saw the way Shadow Weaver spoke to you and felt her paralyzing magic. I saw you in prison and at your trial. I saw the way you flinched and yelled at every loud noise, or how often things were broken after you left a room. I saw the lack of food, sleep, doing anything that wasn’t the mission. I didn’t understand much of what that meant in the moment, but I knew it wasn’t good.” </p>
<p>Catra wanted to tell Scorpia to stop but her throat had suddenly gone dry. She wasn’t going to cry again, not at this. Her nose stung and her ribs ached, but she wasn’t going to cry. </p>
<p>Scorpia’s claw rubbed softly along her shoulder. “I know I didn’t manage to help you, not in the way you needed, but I need you to know that you weren’t alone, aren’t alone. You don’t have to talk about it, or tell me everything, but I want you to know that I saw you, and that I understand how hard you’ve had to work. I was always watching for it. Even when you were super angry you were still mostly looking out for us. Or just scared and dealing with it badly.” </p>
<p>Catra sniffled. She really wasn’t going to cry, her vision was just going for a swim. </p>
<p>“So when you say that I should have hated you, I want you to understand that I always knew somewhere under all those fangs and claws was a really nice person. I spent more time than anyone looking for the little moments of good you did because I was convinced that if we could just get things to settle down there’d be more of them. Like I said earlier it’s not like the Horde had therapy, I’d take what we could get.”</p>
<p>Catra let out a choked laugh. Something was wet on her cheek.</p>
<p>Scorpia chuckled, but her voice was starting to sound teary too. “It looks like I was right. A year ago you’d have yelled at me by now, but now you’re able to do things like calm yourself down or feel safe enough to cry in front of someone.” The claw on her shoulder tightened comfortingly, “Catra, you didn’t deserve the things that happened to you and I’m so happy and relieved to see you where you are today. I would love to be friends.” </p>
<p>Catra ducked into her elbow fully unable to look at Scorpia as the tears dropped freely and silently. As soon as she could take a silent shuddered breath she gasped out, “Scorpia you big dumb softie what the hell.” Any bite she may have had was swallowed in a sob. </p>
<p>Catra held out an arm, asking and inviting and lost for any further words. She felt Scorpia once again wrap around her and her sob turned into a laugh at how vastly different this moment felt, how relieved she was that this is how life could finally be. “Thank you,” Catra whispered into her shoulder, “you’re a really good friend.” </p>
<p>“I gotcha, buddy.” Scorpia whispered back.</p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
<p>The first thing Bow heard when he cracked open the door was the squeaky laugh Catra only used when she’s genuinely relaxed. He glanced back at Perfuma holding the vials they’d made with a grin and gestures to the vague shadowed outlines. They eased it open a little further to shamelessly eavesdrop. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry you wanted to name it what?” Catra’s voice was bright and clear.</p>
<p>Scoria mumbled the response. “The Bright Zone.”</p>
<p>“I both love and hate that, Scorpia. We need to workshop a better name.”</p>
<p>“Okay fine, smarty pants! What’s a good name for a place that never did anything right but could probably do well with a new purpose?” Scorpia challenged with a serious expression.</p>
<p>Catra leaned in as if she were going to tell Scorpia a very serious secret before stage whispering, “Kyle.”</p>
<p>Scorpia burst into laughter waving her claws immediately and stating, “nope, no way, we are not renaming the Fright Zone: Kyle.” Scorpia continued her protests as more laughter burst from Catra and Bow felt a part of his heart lift with it. They were like utterly chaotic chimes hailing the winds of change. </p>
<p>Basking only for a moment, he pushed open the door with enough flair to grab their attention. Catra waved her tail lazily holding a mostly finished mug of tea and Scorpia pulled her claws back from finishing off the last cookie. Bow held up the vials triumphantly, the glittering gold contents lazily brushing the insides. </p>
<p>“Hey guys! Perfuma says this should last us about 2 months if Glimmer’s teleporting pretty much daily. She also says this shouldn’t interfere with anything with Melog because it’s based on this planet’s magic.” Bow placed his hands on his hips leaning forward with a quirked eyebrow at the pair still relaxed on the floor. “Ready to head back?”</p>
<p>Catra drained the contents of her mug and carefully placed it on the tray next to them. She stood lazily, most of her joints popping on the way up with a stretch. She looked back down at Scorpia with a suddenly soft smile, “we’ll keep working on the name, but Bright Zone’s actually pretty good.” Catra’s grin dropped a little, suddenly sly. “Any chance you’d like to meet up again before we leave? Maybe a group meditation… or a double date?” </p>
<p>“Double date? Oh we’re not, I mean, I would love, to, but it, um-” Scorpia fumbled every word as she looked up at Perfuma turning a deep shade of red.</p>
<p>“We would love to, Catra.” Perfuma chimed in from behind Bow with an amused laugh. Their smiles lit up the room as both she and Scorpia seemed lost in their own world of bewildered beginnings.</p>
<p>Bow clapped his hands gently, waving Catra to follow him. He called a generic goodbye behind them as they quickly pushed through the tent flap and into the cool night air. They’d only barely cleared the porch when Bow leaned in with an exaggeratedly scolding whisper, “friends don’t ask out friends for other friends.” </p>
<p>Catra gave a lopsided shrug, biting back a mischievous grin. “Maybe, but friends also don’t disappear into the basement to force friends to talk. I was only repaying Perfuma the favor.” They only lasted a few seconds trying to keep straight faces before they both burst out laughing and began to walk toward Brightmoon, playfully shoving at each other along the path. It wasn’t long before they entered the castle grounds and settled down to just bumping shoulders. </p>
<p>Bow leaned in as they crossed through the gardens pointing at constellations and telling the stories his dads had taught him growing up. With the stars above illuminating the way Catra felt lighter than she had ever hoped to know. They rounded the final corner into the castle and Catra’s heart kicked into full gear when she saw Adora, Glimmer by her side, waving excitedly from the front door. Catra smiled, shoving Bow behind her as she took off at a sprint leaping into Adora’s arm. She had hope ahead and nothing but love waiting for her whenever she returned to Etheria.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3<br/>I love hearing back from y'all in comments! Especially if any of y'all had tea while reading and want to tell me what kind. :)<br/>I'm also on tumblr as AllthingsAdora.<br/>Have a lovely day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>